The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus includes a developing unit and a cooling unit. The cooling unit cools the developing unit. The cooling unit includes a heat receiving section, a cooling section, a circulation pipe, a cooling pump, and a reserve tank. The heat receiving section presses against a wall of the developing unit and receives heat from the developing unit. The cooling section cools a liquid coolant. The liquid coolant flows through the circulation pipe. The cooling pump circulates the liquid coolant within the circulation pipe. The reserve tank stores the liquid coolant. The heat receiving section has a heat receiving section main body with a flow channel provided therein. The liquid coolant flows through the flow channel. The heat receiving main body and the flow channel are each made of a metal material such as copper or aluminum. The circulation pipe is connected to an end of the flow channel.